Baby Cupid
by Alicia Blade
Summary: Darien has to babysit Baby Jordan while his mother heals from an attack, and Serena is determined to help out. Takes place in the Doom Tree series.


Baby Cupid  
Alicia Blade

Yay! An old fic about a baby... who plays cupid... Enjoy!

Old AN explanation: I have been fooling around with different POVs lately. This takes place in the Doom Tree Series in that one classic episode where Darien is roped into babysitting Jordan, a little kid from who's POV this is from. That is an awesome epi, the only problem being that Darien is a royal jerk in it! So I, being an author and having the power to manipulate characters into whatever I want them to be, I'm taking that episode into my own hands, and giving it a completely new ending! I am going to admit right now that I do not stay true to the original outline of the show at all. I basically started with an outline and then added, deleted, changed, and rearranged. But, if you're a romantic at heart, I'm sure you'll appreciate the changes.

Baby Cupid  
Alicia Blade

It was a nice day, I guess. The sun was out and all the other kids were laughing and squealing together. Yeah, a nice day. I didn't join them though. I have better things to do... like hang with my mom. I love my mom to death. She has to be one of the sweetest, most wonderful people in the whole world! I love my dad too, but he's been on some sort of business trip for a few days, so for now it's just me and mommy.

She was holding me in her arms, about to leave the noisy playground in search for a Happy Meal, when a group of five girls stopped outside of the gate and started talking to mom and cooing over me. It was no surprise. I am, after all, the most adorable baby you will ever see in your life.

And so, no matter how much I wanted to get out of there, I let the teenagers coo and fawn and have their fun. I smiled my adorable little "stupid means innocent and I'm just that" face and they sighed even louder. Mommy seemed to be having a ball showing me off, too. But then the whole day turned sour.

Over Mom's shoulder, I saw a cloud of blue smoke appear. In it's place now stood a lady with long, straight green hair and blue-tinted skin, dressed in a traditional kimono. She cackled evilly and yelled in a high-pitched voice, "Now, give me your energy!"

My immediate thought was, 'Why now? Can't we do this tomorrow? I'm sort of in the need for a change... if ya know what I mean."

But I can't talk, actually I probably could if I wanted to... but people seem to prefer the old 'ga-ga, boo-boo' stuff. And so, the creepy blue lady ignored me and threw long silk-like threads at everyone standing in the playground. I watched on as my peers were wrapped in the strings and began to glow different colors. One was heading straight toward me when Mom turned her back to it and in turn was taken by the energy-sucking ropes. Her eyes closed and she collapsed to her knees, breathing weekly. From beneath her chest, I looked up to see the five girls standing there with horror in their eyes. Before anyone could act, a man about 19 years old with dark hair and an awful green jacket ran up and yelled. "Quick! Call an ambulance!"

And I couldn't help but wonder, why didn't he just call one himself?

* * *

One hour later I found myself lying in a very uncomfortable crib. The room I was in was painted bright white and beeps and humming noises emanated from odd looking machines in all directions. Sometimes a lady in a white outfit--all the white was making me wonder if these people had ever heard of feng shui--would come and check on me. She would try to give me a bottle, or food (And let me tell you: yuck! Baby food is bad enough but now I have to choke down HOSPITAL baby food? I don't think so!) and poke strange metal things at me. I've arrived at two possible conclusions. I've either been turned over to some scientific lab attempting to find the genes that make such an adorable kid, or I've been abducted by colorblind aliens. Finally, I heard a familiar voice.

Turning my head, I noticed two of the girls from the playground and the young man looking at the occupied bed next to me. The girl with blue hair was saying something about energy draining and how someone took the hit for someone else. I soon realized they were discussing my mother protecting me. They all look very sad and sympathetic.

"The problem is," continued the blue-haired girl, "Jordan's dad is gone on a business trip and the hospital nursery is already packed with babies! Jordan has no where to stay while his mother recovers. My mom and I would take him, but we don't have the time."

They all looked thoughtful and then the girl with two long ponytails spoke up, "Well, hey! I can take him!"

The others began to laugh. "Ha! Serena taking care of a baby?" laughed the blue-haired girl. "You couldn't even remember to feed your pet goldfish!"

The girl called Serena blushed at that and I prayed that I wouldn't be stuck with this ditz for who knows how long!

Then I was saved. "Well... I can take him," said the man.

"Are you sure Darien? Taking care of a baby is a big responsibility. Are you up for it?"

Darien smiled down at me, then lifted me out of the crib. Thank God! If I'd been lying there any longer I would be suffering from permanent back problems, and chiropractors aren't cheap! Darien held me in the crook of his arm and with the other began to tickle me lightly. I've played this game before. Laugh high-pitched and annoyingly, otherwise known as giggling, and they will fall in love with you. So I did.

"We're gonna have lots of fun, aren't we Jordan?"

Yeah, whatever you say. Can we go home now? I feel that needed change coming on again.

There were exchanges of good-byes and then that Darien dude took me out of the white room, with the blonde at his heels.

"You know, Darien, taking care of a baby IS a big responsibility, and so I'm gonna help you!"

"You don't need to do that, Serena. Really, I'll be fine."

"But I want to help!"

"Why?"

"Because... I do. Now stop complaining and let's go shopping. We need to get baby supplies!"

* * *

We were at the grocery store for nearly an hour, walking up and down the aisles trying to find baby milk.

"You'd think they'd keep it with the other milk!" pouted Serena, or, as Darien called her, Meatball Head.

"I'm telling you, it's over with the baby food."

"We were just over there, and we didn't see any!"

"That's because you weren't looking hard enough, Meatball Head!"

"Oh sure, blame it all on me. You know, you could've been looking too!"

"I sort of have my hands full trying to keep Jordan from crying."

"Excuses, excuses. Fine, if you're so sure it was over with the rest of the baby food, we'll go look again. Will that make you happy?"

And so we walked back over to the baby food aisle... for the sixth time.

"See, Darien! NO milk!"

"Then what's that?"

"What?"

"That!"

"That's something called Carnation. Geez, learn to read."

Darien groaned. "Read what's below the brand name, please."

Serena picked up the can and read the label. "Carnation good start milk. Full of protein." She looked up to Darien. "Oh. Oops."

Darien rolled his eyes while Serena grabbed a few more cans and threw them into the overflowing grocery cart.

"Do we really need all this?"

"Of course. Who knows how long you'll have Jordan staying with you? You have to be prepared!"

We stood in line for about 10 minutes, and it took another 10 to pay and bag everything. Honestly, I don't think I could choke down all that baby food in a year!

* * *

Darien's apartment was... clean, to say the least. A few green plants, spotless kitchen, bare walls save a couple paintings, and the furniture necessary for a small gathering. Livable, though incredibly dull. One odd thing I seemed to notice was that... the only bright and happy thing in the room was the bouncing guest. No, not me, though I am adorable to no ends, but Meatball Head. Serena. She radiated life and joy... and I began to dread the time when she would go home.

Now, I did like Darien. He was funny and kept me smiling through the three hours we'd already spent together, and he was a LOT smarter than Serena... but, there was something about her. And maybe it's just me... but I could have sworn Darien noticed too.

The first thing Darien did when we got into the apartment was hand me over to Serena and go fix a bottle. Now this guy knows what I like! Serena, on the other hand, was not the person to be handling a cranky baby. She immediately started making weird and, honestly, quite scary faces at me. I was SO not in the mood for games. So, what do I do? Duh! The same thing all babies do, that natural instinct to get people to leave us alone. I screamed. Screamed, cried, wriggled, fought, whined, yelled, complained... you name it, I was doing it. Darien immediately ran back out to see what the Meatball Head had done now. I was relieved at first, but when I saw there wasn't a bottle in his hand, I cried louder. Hurry up and get in the kitchen! I want my bottle!

"What is it Darien? What's wrong with him? Do you think he has a... a disease... like chickenpox or measles or something? Oh, Darien, make him stop crying!"

"Lower the decibels, Serena! Maybe he needs his diaper changed!"

Well, not exactly, but not a bad idea altogether...

And so I was quiet while the cleaned me up. Ahhh... much better. Now all I need is that bottle.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Oh, Darien, he's doing it again! What's wrong with him? We just gave him a nice new diaper!"

"Don't worry, I'll make him stop."

Ever seen a grown man cross his eyes, stick out his tongue, and give himself antlers using his hands? Well, let me tell you, it is NOT as funny as it sounds. Actually, I think I will have nightmares for a very long time. And it only got worse when Serena started stretching her mouth out with her fingers and rolling her eyes around. Slamming my eyes shut, I screamed louder. Please God, just make them STOP!

"I'm telling you, nothing makes this kid happy..." Serena muttered.

Hey, I resent that!

"Maybe he's hungry."

My eyes popped open at that idea and I saw a bottle headed straight for me. Ahh, what a beautiful sight. Come to baby...

I drank almost the whole bottle and was finally satisfied. For now. Darien put the bottle away and came back out to the living room. Taking me in his arms, he laid down on the couch and tossed me into the air. For seconds at a time, I felt like I was flying. I laughed and giggled to my heart's content. But then it stopped and Darien sat up again. I was just a little disappointed to say the least.

"You know, Meatball Head, you can make tracks anytime now."

"What do you mean, Darien?"

"I mean, I don't want you thinking you have to stay or anything. I volunteered for this. I can take care of Jordan without you." Darien once again turned his full attention to me. I laughed as he tickled me gently. I also noticed that Serena didn't leave. Instead, she walked over to the couch and plopped herself next to Darien, who ignored her. Sighing, she closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulder, a smile playing on her lips. I also watched as Darien turned and smiled for a brief second... A very brief second and Serena didn't notice. Then he frowned and when she finally opened her eyes, she saw nothing but annoyance.

She flew to her feet and turned to face us, smiling like usual. "Well, I'd better be going. See you around Darien! Bye Jordan!" And she was out the front door in a matter of seconds. Just as I'd imagined it would, the life and laughter in the room died. Darien sighed toward the door before once again focusing on me. That was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke that night and was about to scream for mom to come tuck me in again before I remembered where I was. Instead of calling for Darien, I decided to do some quality thinking.

It's obvious that Serena likes Darien more than a friend. That was easy to tell. And I'm pretty sure that Darien likes Serena the same way, even though he tries harder to conceal his feelings. He can't hide them from me though. So why are they playing this game? Why don't they just go out and both be happy?

Oh well, it's their life and has nothing to do with me. Just as long as they keep me dry and fed, I couldn't care less what they do in their free time.

I fell asleep again... this time uninterrupted.

* * *

The next day Darien took me to the park and we went to the arcade for a couple minutes because he needed to drop something off for his friend, Andrew.

About four o'clock, we were back in the apartment. I was having a wonderful time sitting in the middle of the living room floor pulling out tissues and throwing them over my head. Like warm, large snowflakes! Darien was busy making me a bottle when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

A girl Serena's age walked inside. She had red hair and bright green eyes and wore the shortest skirt I've ever seen. Hmm... could Darien have another admirer?

"Hi Darien! I heard you were on baby-sitting duty this week and decided to come over and help a little."

"Oh, hi Ann!"

Ann. So that's our new visitor. She needs to get her vocal cords tightened or something. She sounds like a dying seagull!

Ann walked over to me and leaned down on her knees. "Now you stop that. We can't have you going around messing up Darien's nice, clean apartment."

She took the box of tissues away from me. My immediate reaction... SCREAM!

"Yeah, yeah, I know you don't like it, but you can't always get what you want. So shut up!"

"How are you, Ann?" asked Darien, coming in with a full bottle.

"I'm doing good. Here, I'll feed the little tyke. I'm really good with kids, you know."

She took the bottle and lifted me into her lap, practically forcing the bottle into my mouth. Darien watched on a little speculatively at first. What's wrong with him? Can't he see through this girl? What a fake! She's nothing like Serena.

I wasn't paying attention and soon milk was flowing down the sides of my chin. Tearing myself away from the bottle I gagged and then spit up all over her extremely short skirt.

"YUCK!" she exclaimed, pushing me back onto the couch and grabbing some discarded tissues to try and clean up the mess. I giggled in satisfaction. Teaches her right trying to rush my meal!

I saw Darien choke back laughter and reach for a towel to clean me up as well. "Sorry about that, Ann."

"Ugh! How disgusting! What a stupid little brat! Throwing up all over my brand new skirt!"

Darien sat me back down on the floor and followed Ann who was now half way out the door.

"Wait, Ann, don't go. It was an accident. It's not his fault..."

"Humph! See if I ever baby-sit that kid again!"

"Hi Darien!" squealed a happy voice now coming in the door as well. I saw Serena's smile fall as she noticed Ann brush past her on her way out the door. "Oh... hi Ann..."

Ann didn't hear her, or she just didn't answer. The door slammed behind her.

Serena turned to Darien on the verge of tears. "Ann... was here... Did you find someone else to... help you with Jordan?"

Darien didn't answer.

"What is she, your girlfriend or something?"

"No... no, it's nothing like that!"

"You know what, I don't care if she is your girlfriend! I'm tired with the way you treat me!" Serena now turned on her heels and was going to walk away also when Darien grabbed her wrist.

"No, Serena, don't you go too."

"Why not? I know you don't want me here. I know you hate me."

"No, Serena, I don't. It's just... I..."

Serena finally looked up, anger still apparent on her face. But then her eyes fell on me.

Having momentarily forgotten the argument, my mind had drifted back to the soft, warm snow. The box of tissues was only a few feet in front of me. Just have to walk a little ways...

"Darien, look!"

They were both staring at me wide-eyed now as I stood up on both feet and began to stumble over to the box. One step... steady now... two steps... Don't lose your balance... almost there... three steps... plop!

Giggling, I reached into the box and once again began tossing the paper tissues around. Looking up, I saw Serena and Darien gawking at me, then they began to jump up and down happily, cheering, "He walked! We taught him how to walk!"

Hey, who taught who here?

"You owe me ten bucks, mister!" said Serena with a smack on Darien's arm. She then sat down in front of me and began playing with the tissue as well. My kind of girl.

Looking up, I saw Darien standing behind Serena, smiling down at her lovingly. That's when I knew what I had to do.

* * *

Serena had stayed for a couple hours. We watched Disney's Beauty and the Beast, went for a stroll around the neighborhood, and she even convinced Darien to buy us ice-cream. But now she was gone again. Night had fallen and I was lying awake in my crib. There was light filtering through the half opened door, so I knew that Darien was still awake.

She'll be back tomorrow. I know Serena will. She likes me (who wouldn't?) and she likes Darien even more. But what about this Ann girl? I don't like her. She was too phony. And I know for a fact she doesn't share Serena's feeling about me... but I also know that she likes Darien. A LOT! And he's too nice of a guy to blow her off. In fact, the only way she would probably leave him, and me, alone... was if he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend like Serena...

No, I'm not being selfish. I mean, I would LOVE to see the look on Ann's face when she sees Darien is with Serena, but I'm doing it for him too. Darien is obviously crazy for Serena, and she likes him no doubt. But he's too dense to notice! Completely oblivious. Not to mention he probably couldn't flirt for the life of him! So, it's up to Jordan to play cupid. Shouldn't be too hard. They're already practically in love. I just have to, you know, shoot a couple metaphorical arrows in their direction.

I fell asleep that night with my mind still scheming up a plan.

* * *

Serena arrived very early the next morning. Well, actually it was about 11:30, but hey, for Serena, that's early!

"Hi guys! How's my favorite little boy doing?"

"I'm doing well, Serena," answered Darien mockingly.

Serena glared up at him. "No, Darien, you're my SECOND favorite little boy."

He smacked his head. "Oh, yeah, now I remember." He looked over at me. "Babysitter's pet!"

I giggled a response.

Serena came over and scooped me into her arms. "I was thinking we could go for a walk in the park like the other day. Would you like that, Jordan? Do you want me and Darien to take you to the park?"

"Darien and me."

"Whatever!"

* * *

We hadn't gotten to the park yet, and were currently strolling down a very crowded street when a voice called from behind us, "Aw! Look at the cute little family!"

Turning around, I saw all four of the girls who had been at the playground that horrible day.

Serena immediately went into tantrum mode.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW MINA, OR I'M GONNA..."

During this little speech, I looked up to see Darien blushing, yes, BLUSHING at the remark. And not only that, he was smiling too.

Reaching out a hand, I tugged on Serena's skirt. Letting the words sizzle off, she turned to me. I pointed up toward Darien and she followed my gaze. Their eyes met before he turned away, blushing even more, and Serena's face lit up. She looked down at me and we each squealed silently to each other, as if we were sharing a secret. Which we were. Serena had seen the look in his eyes just like I had.

Turning back to her friends, she gave no hint that the little temper flare had even occurred. "Well, it's been nice running into you guys, but we really have to get going now. I'll see you later, okay?"

They all nodded, a little stunned. That was all I saw before turning back in my seat. Darien and Serena were silent until we got to the park.

Walking down a lane of roses, I decided to start my plan of action. Operation DASSIAT (Darien And Serena Sitting In A Tree) Plan A.

Okay, this should be very easy. First we'll begin with Serena...

I reached out my hand and grabbed Serena's. She looked down at me, surprised at first, but then smiled brightly. I was sure Darien was watching. That would be a nice, pretty sight of her for him to see.

Darien would be a little harder to reach, saying he was the one pushing the cart. But then, you only need one hand to do that.

I leaned my head backward so that I could look up at him. He was staring at the roses. Ugh! Stupid man! Look at me! Look at Serena! You know you want to.

I began waving my hand around attempting to get his attention. He didn't notice. My neck was starting to get sore. Look at me!

"Uh... Darien?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Jordan wants something."

Well at least someone was paying attention to me!

"What do you need little guy?"

I stretched my hand up towards him as much as possible. He laughed slightly, then gave me a high five, before returning his hand to the cart handle. Hey! Get back here!

I began crying and whimpering softly, still reaching out my hand.

"What is it little buddy? What's wrong?"

Finally, after I raised the decibels a little, he took my hand. I squeezed the one finger I could get a hold on, then made sure he didn't go anywhere.

After about five minutes, my arms started to get tired and I decided it was time to move on.

Still holding both of their hands, I began moving my wrists towards each other, ever so slowly. They didn't seem to notice. Finally, my hands were close enough and I took Darien's hand and wrapped it around Serena's. Now they each snapped out of their thoughts and turned to see their hands clasped in each other's grip.

I smiled proudly at each of them, and then removed both of my hands, allowing them to fall into my lap. Contented, I decided to enjoy the rest of the afternoon in the park.

However, about three minutes later, I looked up to see that their hands had separated.

HEY! Do you know how much thinking I went through to make sure you guys would hold hands? Now, by golly, you are going to hold hands if I have to force them together every second for the rest of this freakin' afternoon!

With those thought, I began the wailing.

"Oh, Jordan, what is it? What's wrong?" asked Serena, a warm tenderness in her voice.

"Yeah buddy, why are you crying?"

They both kneeled in front of me, each with their hands rested on the side of the carriage... as far away from each other as possible.

Still crying, I pointed my fingers to each of their hands.

They were confused, definitely. Slowly, unsurely, Darien picked up Serena's hand and held it so I could see.

I stopped crying.

He put it down.

"WWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

He picked it up quickly.

Silence.

Darien and Serena exchanged glances and shrugged. Standing, Serena led Darien back behind the carriage and we began walking again. They never let go of each other's hands after that.

* * *

I noticed a lot of things about Serena and Darien that day at the park. I watched carefully as Darien stole long glances at her when she wasn't watching. And how he would mindlessly caress her small hand in between his fingers, an action only she seemed to be aware of. I witnessed silently while Serena flicked lint away from his shirt sleeve when he wasn't paying attention, or how she would take long, almost sorrowful gazes at him when he stared obliviously into the sky.

I also noticed Serena's infatuation with flowers. All kinds, all colors.

That's when I came up with Plan B.

Serena was looking away down the path. Darien was looking at her. Reaching a hand out from the carriage I sat in, I grabbed the thin stem of a pretty red tulip. With a tug, it was free from the restricting ground, roots and all. With a smile, I turned and pulled a little on Darien's green blazer. He, rather grudgingly, removed his eyes' hold on Serena and looked at me. I smiled as happily as I could and held the flower up high for him to look at. For a second he simply stared, then, with his free hand (Serena was now pushing the carriage) he took it from me. I saw him open his mouth, possibly to thank me, but I quickly put a finger to my lips. He hushed. Looking up, I saw that Serena was still staring into oblivion. Good, old, spacey Serena.

Turning my eyes back to Darien, I saw that he was eyeing the flower suspiciously. Finally, he looked back down at me with a raised eyebrow. Ah, so maybe he saw where I was going with this after all.

With a small hand-motion, he mimed giving the tulip to Serena. I nodded vigorously. I saw him trying to hold back a laugh. He shook his head at me in a "you're a mischievous little tike" fashion, but his eyes still twinkled.

Darien cleared his throat, effortlessly catching Serena's attention. She turned to him innocently, her eyes wide in anticipation.

"A flower, mi'lady?" he asked with a mock bow and the most gentlemanly voice he could muster.

Serena gasped in delight at the red tulip held before her, it's dirt-coated roots still dangling from the bulb. With an absolutely gorgeous smile, she did a small curtsy and took it from him with a, "Why, thank you, kind sir." She giggled that wonderful tinkling laugh and returned to watch the park before her. Darien smiled at her a little while longer before looking back down at me. I put my hands together beside my head and shook my arms, cheering for him. He smiled and rolled his eyes at me. Then, with a quick wink in my direction, he did something even I wasn't expecting.

Releasing Serena's hand, he slid his arm around her waist. She gasped in surprise, but his strong hold gave her no mercy, and she slowly eased under his hold. With a dazed look, she turned her head to look up at him. He was looking away, but when he felt her posture change, immediately turned his focus back to the blonde in his arm. They smiled adoringly at each other, though if either noticed how happy and perfect they looked together, I have no idea. Serena looked back toward the path and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

I smiled and turned around as well. Proud and satisfied, I laid my head back and dozed off quietly. As far as I know, Darien continued to hold Serena for the rest of the walk in the park.

* * *

When I awoke, we were back in the apartment. I lay in my crib, in my own little room. The sun was beginning to set and I imagined it was dinner time. I was starved, after all! I hadn't even had lunch yet!

So, my choices are either A: try out my new walking legs

or B: cry and scream until someone comes and gets me.

Not as tough a decision as one might think.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

A few seconds later, Darien was carrying me into the living room. Good, old, reliable Darien. Serena was there as well, sitting on the couch, leisurely skimming through... A SCIENCE BOOK?

"Hey Darien, how on Earth can you read this stuff?"

That's more like it. Darien carried me into the kitchen and began walking around, fixing a bottle. Boy, does that sound good or what?

"Read what stuff?"

"All this science mumbo-jumbo."

Darien chuckled. "It's interesting, Meatball Head."

"Sure, whatever you say."

Finally the bottle was done and Darien gave me the bottle to suck on to my heart's delight.

I was carried back into the living room and Darien plopped down onto the couch with me in his lap. There was a brief moment of silence. Serena's brow was scrunched in confusion as she attempted to make sense out of the novel in front of her.

"Want some help, Meatball Head?" asked Darien as he saw her visibly getting a headache.

"Huh?" she asked, looking up at him. He smiled and slid in closer to her.

"Okay, what are you looking at?"

She pointed to a paragraph in the middle of the page. "That."

"Okay, let's see... okay, this is talking about the chances of life on other planets. You see, scientists agree that life would be possible on planets such as Mars because the atmospheres are very similar to Earth's. They also think it would be possible to have life on the moon."

"Oh..."

"Do you think they're right?" he asked.

"Of course! There's no doubt in my mind that there could be life on the moon."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. You're actually interested in this, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess I am..." said Serena. She removed her eyes from the page and their gazes met.

Completely forgetting about me and the book, I watched in silence as they slowly lessened the distance between their lips. I smiled.

A small melody was heard coming from Serena's pocket. Gasping, she reached into her skirt and pulled out a golden locket. It stopped playing as quickly as it had started.

"What's that?" asked Darien.

"My locket."

Darien, flustered and disappointed at the same time, leaned closer as to look over her shoulder at the golden, star-shaped object in her palms.

"It's pretty."

"Thank you."

"How... does it work? It's like it started out of nowhere."

"I don't know exactly. The person who first gave it to me said that it is a symbol of love and will only play for two people who love each other deeply."

A million emotions flew by Darien's eyes at that moment. An almost memory, a hint of jealousy, a crazy, respectable, honest love. Serena continued to stare at the locket, and I saw that Darien was almost hurt that she no longer paid any attention to him.

Honestly, I was a little hurt too. I mean, I'd been forgotten for the last five minutes here, my milk was gone, and I needed to be changed. But I kept quiet.

"This person who gave it to you... a boy?"

Serena looked up at him startled. "Yes... but, it's a long story. You see, my... mother... gave it to me, and I gave it to him... but then, he gave it back to me..."

"Why?"

Serena sighed. "Because he forgot what it meant."

Darien was confused, and it showed, but hurt was even more evident.

"You...were in love with him?"

Serena looked up surprised. "Very much."

Darien gulped and slowly backed away from Serena on the couch. Standing, he carried me back into the kitchen to begin heating up some food.

Serena stood and followed us. "Darien... it's not, I mean..."

"It's your life Serena."

There was a silence while Darien fished for a spoon. Then he took me out to the living room and fed me. Looking over his shoulder, I saw Serena standing behind him. With tears in her eyes, she mouthed the words, 'I love you.'

"Do you wanna watch a movie, little guy?" asked Darien. I didn't respond.

"I think that would be an excellent idea!" exclaimed Serena. She walked over to the TV and picked up Disney's Aladdin. They must have gone to the rental store while I was asleep.

She popped it into the VCR and sat next to us on the couch.

We were silent all through the movie, save for when I started crying and Darien changed me. Then, just as the Genie was being freed from the lamp, there was a knock on the door.

Serena opened it and the blue-haired girl walked in.

"Hello. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh, no, come on in, Amy. We just finished watching Aladdin."

"Oh." I watched as Amy stood behind Serena and whispered something into her ear. Serena nodded her understanding.

"Um... I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

No! I don't want you to go! Darien, get her to stay!

That's when the crying started. Serena walked over and took me from Darien's arms, cradling me softly. "Hey, it's okay, little Jordan. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes, that's right Jordan. And I also have good news. It appears that your mother is almost fully recovered and you can go home with her tomorrow," said Amy.

OH NO! I have to get Darien and Serena together by tomorrow? That doesn't leave a whole lot of time!

Without a second thought, I reached into Serena's skirt and instantly found what I was looking for. With one hand clutched to the golden chain, I carefully brought it out and slid it underneath my shirt.

Ha! She'll have to come back and get this locket the second she notices it's missing.

I stopped crying. Serena kissed me lightly on the forehead, then handed me back to Darien.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Darien. Bright and early."

He smiled warily. "So, 11:30 again?"

She glared in good humor and was gone.

Darien looked at the door for awhile, then down at me. "You are never going to understand women, so don't even try."

* * *

At about 8:00, there was a knock on the door. I was sitting on the couch, ripping out the tissue paper once again, and Darien was sitting in a chair, reading that darned science book. Closing the novel, he stood up to answer the door, but Serena had already let herself in.

"Oh, hi, Darien, I hope I'm not interrupting anything... but, well, I think I might have left my locket here. Have you seen it?"

Reaching into the couch cushions, I pulled out the small locket I had ever so carefully stashed away. See, I knew she'd be back for it.

"I... haven't seen it around, Serena. Are you sure you left it here?"

"Well, it's not in my pocket, and we couldn't find it anywhere at Raye's temple, and that's the only other place I've been."

"Well, let's look for it then."

Serena began searching through the kitchen, and Darien the living room. I put the locket on the table before innocently returning to my game of snowing tissues.

Darien's eyes lit up when he saw the locket. "Funny," he whispered to himself. "I don't remember seeing it there... Hey, Serena! I found it!"

"Oh really!" Serena came running out of the kitchen to see the golden star resting peacefully in Darien's palms. A sad look of remembrance flashed past her eyes as she was confronted with a de ja vu that perhaps she could have done without. But then the look was gone and she skipped over to Darien happily. "Oh thank you so much Darien! I don't know what I would have done if I lost it!"

Darien smiled at her, holding the locket out for her to take. "No problem Serena."

She reached her fingers out to the piece of golden jewelry. The second her fingers brushed it though, that same soft melody began to play, sending the silent room into a blissful tune.

Darien gasped and nearly dropped it at the abruptness of the music. He looked up at Serena who appeared just as shocked. Their eyes met. For a moment they stood silently, neither daring to break the spell the locket had cast. Finally, Darien spoke in a hushed whisper.

"What did you say made the locket play music?"

Serena gulped, almost afraid of the answer they both knew. "It will only play for two people who are madly in love..."

Darien mouthed the words quietly, "Madly in love..."

The locket was slowly lowered between the two as their bodies moved knowingly closer. Serena's head was tilted up and Darien was slowly craning his neck to taste her sweet lips on his. So close to each other...

"Shouldn't he be in bed?" asked Serena, roughly destroying the moment and pulling them both from that dreamy abyss. Their eyes turned to me and I smiled innocently. What can I say? I'm a bit of a romantic at heart, and they were putting on a great show.

Darien smiled, blushing slightly, then picked me up and carried me into my room. I don't know when the locket's music stopped, but a comfortable silence was now draped throughout the apartment. Serena followed as Darien tucked me in tightly and I felt warm. Tomorrow I would be in my own bed...

Suddenly, a great sense of homesickness washed over me and I desperately wanted my mommy.

Just before Darien was to follow Serena back into the living room, I began the flood of tears. They weren't stopping anytime soon, either. Vaguely, I noticed that my two babysitters had returned and were now hovering over me, apparently discussing what I could possibly be crying over. Darien thought I needed to be changed or I was hungry, or maybe I just needed sleep. But, Serena, being a woman, young, yes, but still a woman, had a better idea.

"Oh, Darien, don't you see? He's homesick. I bet his mom used to read him bedtime stories and sing him songs every night."

God bless females.

"Oh, are you sure? Well, I guess I'll go see if I have any nursery rhyme books or fairytales or something." Darien disappeared once more into the hallway.

Serena smiled down at me lovingly and carefully picked me up in her arms, then carried me to a large chair in the corner of the room. She wrapped the blanket tighter around me and held me mother-like to her chest. Her long fingers began to stroke across my forehead as she rocked slowly back and forth.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word.  
Mommy's gonna buy you a mockingbird.  
And if that mocking bird don't sing,  
Mommy's gonna buy you a diamond ring.  
And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mommy's gonna buy you a looking glass."

Opening a pair of heavy eyelids, I saw the shadow of Darien standing in the doorway, smiling at Serena with a faraway look. He looked lonely, as if he's missed something, and astonished. I myself, was astonished, for Serena had quite possibly the most beautiful voice I had ever heard, and Darien seemed to agree. Through the foggy haze of sleep, I could barely see a crystal tear roll down his cheek as he listened.

"If that looking glass gets broke,  
Mommy's gonna buy you a billy goat.  
And if that billy goat runs away,  
Mommy's gonna buy you a bale of hay.  
If you grow up and get real tall  
You'll be the prettiest baby of all."

Serena hummed and rocked for a few more minutes before ever-so- gently placing me back into the crib. I fought off the sleep that called to me out of pure curiosity. I heard the door close soundly as Darien and Serena each left the room.

Forcing off the fatigue, I slowly climbed out of my crib and made my way to the door, open just wide enough for me to peek my head out.

Darien and Serena hadn't said a word. Serena was looking at her feet nervously, waiting for Darien to break the silence. Obviously, she'd never sang to anyone before, and with the feelings she had for Darien, she must have been incredibly nervous of what he would think.

Finally, he found words. "My goodness, Serena, you're incredible..."

Serena looked at him surprised. Obviously pondering as to whether or not she had heard him correctly. "Huh?"

"How... how did you know... how did you do that?"

Serena smiled a bit, seeing that he actually was quite astounded. "Well... motherly instinct I guess."

Darien smiled as well and shook his head in wonderment. All he could mutter was, "Incredible..."

Serena smiled even wider. "I should go, Darien."

This, however, snapped him instantly from his thoughts. "Go?"

"Yeah... you know, home."

Darien smiled a little, his eyes still hazy and flustered. "Oh, yeah. Would you like a ride?"

"No, I'll be fine. You should stay in case Jordan wakes up."

"I hope he doesn't. I could never do what you just did."

Serena smiled at him appreciatively. "Thank you..."

Darien mindlessly picked up the silent locket. "You'll be a wonderful mother someday."

"I'm still trying to find a boyfriend, Darien," she laughed.

He smiled up at her. Then held out the locket. "What about the guy who gave you this?"

"He forgot, remember? Besides, I've found someone that reminds me a lot of him, but better somehow."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh. And I don't think he'll forget me."

"I think someone would need a severe case of amnesia to forget you."

Serena laughed a little at something I'm not sure Darien even understood. "Amnesia, huh?" She took the locket from Darien and placed it into her pocket.

"Good bye Serena."

"Bye Darien."

She began walking toward the door, but he grabbed her wrist before she was out of reach. "Serena... I just... I want to tell you... well, I... I really appreciate everything you've done. And well, if ever I've, you know, called you... Meatball Head or something... well, I just... I never wanted to hurt you or anything. Okay? I mean... I just... Serena, I think you are the most wonderful person I've ever met, and you've really made taking care of Jordan really fun and stuff, and well... I was just... Serena, after he leaves tomorrow, I don't know how often we'll see each other... and I just... I mean... really just... um..."

Finally, Serena placed two fingers to his stuttering lips. It's about time! I never knew the guy could be such a rambler! Wow, he really has it bad for her! Worse than I thought...

"Don't worry Darien. We'll see each other again. Hey, it never stopped us from running into each other before, did it? And Darien, I never cared about the whole Meatball Head thing. It was actually... kind of cute..." She smiled at him reassuringly and he smiled back. "Good night Darien. I'll see you tomorrow." She lightly pecked him on the cheek and left. Darien closed it behind her and fell back, sighing loudly.

With two fingers, he lightly brushed his lips where she had placed her own fingers to shush him, and then his cheek where her lips had touched. With a dazed smile he whispered so quietly that I barely heard, "Incredible..."

I smiled and returned to my bed, leaving Darien alone with his dreams. Tomorrow... Operation DASSIAT completed.

* * *

"Oh there's my big boy! I've missed you so much! How's my little Jordan? Did Darien take good care of you? It is so good to see you again!" I snuggled deeper into Mommy's arms. It was good to be home. I missed you, Mommy. Finally, she set me back into my carriage. Serena and Darien kneeled down on either side of me. Darien reached to tickle my tummy and I giggled as a natural reflex.

"Now, you be a good little boy, okay, Jordan? No mischief!" he said teasingly.

"Yeah, we want you to stay out of trouble... and always wear your seatbelt!"

"And stay away from drugs."

"Eat your vegetables."

"Listen to your mom."

"Exercise daily."

"Always use a condo..."

"DARIEN!"

"Well... it's good advice."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Oh, we'll miss you, little guy. Don't forget us, okay?"

I looked between the two, their gazes focused on me and their hands rested on the side of my baby carriage. Reaching out my hands, I grasped a finger of each, and, like before, forced them to hold hands. They smiled up at each other, blushing.

"He never gives up, does he Darien?"

"Maybe that's a good thing."

Serena looked at him surprised, hopeful, lovingly. Okay, time to seal the deal... technically.

My hands, having fallen from theirs, now reached to behind their heads. Without warning, and surprising strength even to me, I pushed them together, neither really fighting against me. I leaned back smiling as each of them closed their eyes and fell headlong into the kiss.

Bulls eye. Cupid hit the mark that time. Right, smack on the dot!

Eventually they separated. Dazedly and with ragged breath, Darien turned to look at me. "What did I say about no mischief?"

I, of course, giggled innocently. They each stood while Mom started pushing me away. Wait a minute... gotta go out with a bang!

"Dawien, Sewena, sittin in a twee! K-I-Eth-Eth-I-N-Gee!"

I giggled as my mom pushed me away. Turning once, I saw them jumping up and down while holding hands. I heard them screaming, "We're geniuses! We taught him how to walk and talk!"

That was the last thing to escape their mouths before Darien stepped forward quickly and pulled Serena toward him, lowering his face to hers. They kissed until I was out of sight.

**Epilogue:** Six years later, Jordan was the ring boy at the wedding of the century. The wedding of Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion. The three were the only ones who ever knew the true story of the babysitting adventure... until now.

* * *

Hope you liked! Please review! And on an unrelated note, I'm going to ANIME EXPO! Hope to see some of you there!

xoxo  
Ali


End file.
